moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Cataclysm Siege of Ironforge
The Post-Cataclysm Siege of Ironforge was an attack made by the New Horde upon Ironforge shortly after the Cataclysm as one of the first strikes of the newfound war between the Alliance and Horde. Arriving via portals summoned in the wilds of Dun Morogh, the Horde marched on the gates of Ironforge. With little time to prepare their defenses, the Mountain Guard called for aid which was quickly supplied via the Deeprun Tram. Although the great gate of Ironforge was nearly breached with Thalassian magic, the Alliance forces managed to drive the invaders back and into the Wetlands. Participants Grand Alliance *Mountain Guard **Ironforge Guard *Stormwind Army **The First Regiment **Stormwind Guard Militia *Kul Tiras Marine Corps **Fifth Fleet Marines *Knights of Menethil New Horde *Orcish Army **Kor'kron Legion **Stormrock Clan *Thalassian Army **Dominion of the Sun *Forsaken **Dark Sun Legion *Bilgewater Cartel **Crashburn Cartel Journal Entries The quiet after the battle. It always caught him by surprise. The bodies of the dead piled high, the cries of the victorious warriors, and the mourning for dead loved ones. Sergeant Tiral Arentis quietly walked among the smoking, bloody streets, leaning heavily on his staff and observing the Commons of Ironforge, more like a warzone than the bustling hub of Ironforge now. "We won...the Horde have been driven out of Khaz Modan." He said, more to himself than anyone else. "But at what cost?" He said stopping and looking at the countless bodies of the dead, Regiment soldiers among them. He quietly contemplated the battle as countless groups of dwarves passed by, cheering and drinking mugs of ale, and crying out. "Long live the Mountain Guard!" How many more battles will be fought until peace is achieved? How many more brave men and women must die? He thought. At what cost indeed... ~Tiral Arentis, Lieutenant of The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army. ''Dwarves love three things. Gold, booze, and more booze, right? It goes without saying that the Dwarves must have plenty of those things tucked away in their little fortress in the mountain. Being the go-getter type that I am, I decided it was time to skip all the little stuff and head straight for the bigtime. ''The cold Dun Morogh air is murder on a flying machine's engine, but I managed to get to the top of the mountain without any fuss. I shut down the machine and hid it behind some trees on a rarely used mountain path around the side of the fortress. Taking to the shadows, I then moved up to the courtyard outside the gate and set to work. The first guardsman's helmet rung out from the contact of my blackjack, and a moment later I eagerly reached into his pocket... ''...and nothing! ''Well alright. This -was- outside the front gate after all. These were usually the first suckers that got stomped flat during an invasion, so it goes without saying they probably only carried the essentials on them. Fair enough, I'd just have to get closer to the goodies, so it was time to slip in through the front gates. A relatively simple affair through a matter of proper timing, good distractions and another well applied blackjack followed by quick dashing to safety. The shmuck would probably blame the headaches on a binge drinking session the previous night anyway. ''Now that I was inside, it was time to start finding where the goods were. Another hapless guard was walking his patrol route all by his lonesome, so naturally I moved in to relieve him of the weight of his coinpurse. But still nothing! Where was this vaunted wealth, where were these dwarven riches!? I had to make sure this wasn't a fluke, and I'd only been checking the pious non-drinking non-gold loving dwarves in the district. ''A sudden rash of clobbered noggins afflicted half a dozen more guards, along with that strange feeling that they MAY have had a little green hand groping at their belts and backsides in search of nonexistant coin purses. In all cases, I turned up empty, to my growing frustration. But alright, time to think. If the Guardsmen didn't carry their money on them, then the merchants were probably the next bet, right? ''Slipping into a nearby store, I selected the female shopkeeper. Being unseasoned as she was, sneaking in behind her and checking her bags was easy. ''And I STILL FOUND NOTHING! ARGH! ''I slipped back outside, only JUST to dart back inside in the nick of time as one 'Thiefcatcher Thunderbrew' went strolling past. Angry and confused now at my lack of fortune, I threw a stone to distract him and clobbered him across the back of the head a moment later. Thiefcatcher indeed! But like the rest of the dwarves, I'd had no luck when I searched his pockets. Finally I noticed a gnome wandering past, apparently he was referred to as a 'pie vendor'. Frustrated, I searched HIS pockets, hoping to at least get something I could eat out of this whole fracas. ''...nothing. ''"You skinflint bearded rats! Where the hell's all the gold yer supposed to love!?" ''It took me a moment to realize I'd shouted that at the top of my lungs. ''"...damn it." ''It didn't take long before I could hear words being shouted in the dwarven tongue, and I could see some flyers darting about in the sky. It was time to make myself scarce, and fast. Dipping into another storefront until a tidal wave of bodies had passed, I took the time to casually search the shopkeeper's pockets as well, just for the sake of being thorough. ''She had an apple on her. A freaking APPLE. In the middle of all this, an APPLE. Well it better be the best damned apple in the whole of Azeroth, because I sure went to hell and back for it! Screw this, it was time to cheese it. ''Quickly weaving amongst the guardsmen, I came out behind some pillars and was planning to dart through the Gnome district. Except I came up RIGHT behind two dwarves wearing the insignias of The Mountain Guard (Bronin and Hragli). So close in fact that I almost blundered onto them. ''"Oh crap!" I knew I should have kept my mouth shut, but it slipped out. And sure enough, I knew they'd heard me, as they started darting around while looking for me. ''"Craaaaaap!" ''Some miraculously fancy footwork got me in the clear again, but I was keeping a VERY sharp eye on those two dwarves. A second run towards the gnome district was thrown off as THOSE SAME TWO DWARVES went running past and almost right across my hiding place. Those two were going to be trouble, I was sure, and I kept a VERY close eye on them as I tiptoed past, watching them over my shoulder. ''...and straight into the face of a dwarf that I hadn't noticed, I'd been so intent on the two Mountain Guard dwarves. A shout went up, he took a swing at me, and several other guards piled on. ''I woke up in an alley near the museum missing half my teeth and unable to see out of my right eye, on account of it being swollen up over half my face. I don't really remember pulling myself to my feet and wobbling my way on out again. I MUST have been quiet and careful, because I managed to slip back out the front gates...somehow. All I can remember is getting my last stab in before I mounted my flying machine and left that cursed fortress for good. ''"Screw you dwarves and screw your stupid fortress anyway! You can have it!" ''And now with the air rushing past me as I fly my way home over the considerably warmer airspace of the Wetlands, I can at least enjoy my ONE teeny tiny triumph out of all this. I polished the apple off on my vest, and lifted it up to take a bite. ''But until one of the Crashburn Cartel's healers can deal with it, I'm still missing half my teeth. ''"Son of a..." ''I hate dwarves. ~Splodeybits, Goblin of the Crashburn Cartel On the Forums http://us.battle.net/wow/en/forum/topic/1921987558?page=1 Category:Events Category:The Kor'kron Legion Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:The First Regiment Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:The Mountain Guard Category:Battles Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:RP-PvP